


Joy Ride

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, all im saying, painfully gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: just. take this before I get too embarrassed I know it's short I have to mentally prepare for the second part okay,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just. take this before I get too embarrassed I know it's short I have to mentally prepare for the second part okay,

Kagura kills the ignition on his motorcycle and eases my arms off his waist, turning and trapping me between him and the seat of his motorcycle. “Kiss?” he asks, giving me a look that makes my face flush.

I give no response, threading my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer so I can press my lips to his. He kisses me passionately, one hand creeping up my thigh and pulling my hips up against his once it reaches my ass. My grip on the body of his bike tightens and my arm shakes as the kiss becomes increasingly fervent. He coaxes a soft moan from my throat when he pulls my windswept hair, and his lips curl upwards against mine in triumph. After a moment, it's too much and I have to pull away, breath heavy as I blush darker.

Immediately, he pushes me down against the tail of his bike, making my back arch a bit as I lay back on the curved surface, kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt.  Hands run over my torso in broad strokes as he places feathery kisses on my skin, moving down to lave at my collarbone. A shudder runs through me and my skin feels uncomfortably warm, which he certainly isn't helping to alleviate. A breathy moan slips from my lips as he bites me and I grip his shirt, pulling him closer. “Seems you're pretty riled up, babe,” he coos, sitting up and palming at my hardening cock through my clothes, watching me arch and writhe with a pleased smirk. “Wanna take this somewhere else?” A nod is the only response I can offer; I don't trust my voice to not shake if I speak. He stands, dismounting his bike and helping me off, pulling me close with his arm around my waist as we head inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP. here this is

Once we’re in his room, Kagura presses me against the wall just inside the door, pinning my hands above my head and shoving his knee between my legs. “You're quiet,” he says softly, leaning down to nip my earlobe, the piercing clacking against his teeth. “Something wrong?”

The warmth of his breath on my skin makes me shiver. “N-no,” I sigh, swearing under my breath as he sucks hard on the skin near my jaw, gradually moving down my neck and leaving marks in his wake as I bite my lip and grind against his thigh a little, unable to ignore the ache in my hips. Teeth bear down on my skin and I whine his name, hands struggling against his. 

He pulls back, levelling me with a cocky smirk. “What, Ragna? You want me?” Releasing my hands, he pushes my shirt down my shoulders and throws it aside. 

Jerking his head back by his hair, I grin as he gives a sharp gasp. I litter his neck with bite marks, relishing the way he swears under his breath and digs his nails into my hips. “No shit.” My free hand slips down between us to unbuckle his belts and I push his shirt open, fingers dancing over his abs. 

Letting his hair go, I drag the claws on my right hand down the back of Kagura’s neck gently, making him shiver and bite his lip. “Nngh, Ragna,” he moans, hips bucking into mine weakly. I give some small noise of surprise as he pulls my legs around his waist, and in a few quick seconds I'm pinned under him on his bed. He sits up to shrug his shirt off, rubbing against my now painfully obvious erection after. “You need it bad, huh?”

“F-fuck,” I whimper, grabbing at the sheets and pushing my hips into his touch. “Yeah.” My face is bright red as I give him an unabashedly needy look, pleading under my breath for him to hurry up. I feel like I'm going to fucking  _ melt _ . 

He undoes my pants and I lift my hips to help get them and my underwear off. Leaning down to kiss my jawline, he teases the head of my cock with his thumb, spreading precome over my skin with a slick sound. 

“S-Stop teasing!” I hiss, squirming. He backs off, laughing a little at my desperation and leaning over to the nightstand to get a bottle of lube. My face flushes anew as he dribbles it over his fingers, easing one into my ass and working it in and out of me. He pushes another finger into me after a moment, pressing them against my prostate. I moan shakily, trembling as my hips twitch against his hand. “Kagura-!”

“Yeah?” He cocks his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. 

“I n-need… you,” I mumble sheepishly, my knuckles turning white from how hard I hold onto the sheets. 

Kagura scissors his fingers inside me, his gaze becoming more salacious, which I didn't think was possible. “What do you need me to do, sunshine?”

_ No _ . He's not allowed to do this. I groan in frustration, laying my arm over my face so I don't have to look at him. “Fuck me,” I say under my breath, trying to resist the urge to push my hips into his hand. 

Prying my elbow away from my face, he gets so close our lips brush when he speaks. “Come again? I don't think I heard you.”

“I d-don't think you're telling the truth.” 

“Maybe I want to hear you say it again.” His fingers roughly brush my prostate and I tense, biting my lip so I don't whine. 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” I groan desperately, tightening around his fingers. 

Kagura slips his fingers out of me, kissing the corner of my lips. “Gladly.” He discards his pants and underwear, applying some lube to his length. Spreading my legs, I  squirm and beg him to hurry up. His face reddens and he's over me in an instant, pulling my legs around his waist. “My sweet, needy Reaper,” he purrs, nuzzling my neck as he slowly pushes in, bottoming out with a soft sigh. He takes my hand in his, giving me a moment to adjust before beginning to move. 

“Sh-shut up,” I gasp, gripping his shoulder with my free hand, my claws biting into his skin. My legs twitch when our hips meet and I moan, clutching his hand as if my life depends on it. “Kagura-! Harder,” I keen insistently. 

Kagura obliges, hips snapping into mine relentlessly and making me arch, claws raking down his back. He hisses at the pain. “Aah, babe- fuck,” he breathes, fisting the sheets beside my head. His lips find mine and he gives me a fervent kiss, tongue curling around mine as we moan into each other’s mouths. He pulls away first, biting my shoulder to keep himself quiet. 

It isn't long before the heat that pooled below my stomach makes my legs clench and my toes curl. My claws tear at his back again and I throw my head back in ecstasy. “I'm close-!” 

He doesn't let up, thrusts gradually becoming more erratic. “Mmh, go on, babe. I've got you,” he says between pants, fixing me with a surprisingly gentle gaze. It only takes a moment for me to go over the edge, crying his name as white spills across my stomach and my back arches. Kagura gasps sharply at how I tighten around him, hips shaking as he comes as well. “Ragn-na,” he groans, gripping my hand. We both take a moment to recover, bodies pressed together tightly. He pulls out carefully, bringing me into his lap and sighing in contentment as he pets my hair. “You okay?” 

“More than okay,” I murmur, rubbing his back. Feeling something warm and tacky sticking to my fingers, I glance over his shoulder at my hands. “Shit… sorry.” His blood sticks to my hands from where I scratched him. 

Kagura kisses my forehead, then my lips. “Don't be. It felt good, anyway. Now let's go clean up, yeah?” He doesn't wait for a response, sliding off the bed with me in his arms and walking to the bathroom.

I cling to him, moving my legs so they don't hit the door frame. “You should really give me more of a warning before doing that, y’know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what I did: finished this  
> what I should have done: ap computer science homework  
> fair tradeoff tbh


End file.
